Arendelle Castle
Arendelle Castle is the home of Anna and Elsa in the film, Frozen. It is located in a defensive position guarding the fjord that leads to Arendelle's harbor. Due to Elsa's unstable control of her powers, the castle grounds were considered off-limits to the outside world by her parents, out of concern for the kingdom's protection, along with Anna's and Elsa's as well. After 13 years, Anna helps Elsa finally gain control of her powers, declaring to never again close the castle gates, therefore allowing visitors into the castle. Places of Interest *'Arendelle Chapel:' Where the King of Arendelle and later Elsa were crowned the rulers of Arendelle. *'Elsa's Bedroom:' Where Elsa sleeps and also where she mostly stays and hardly ever comes out. *'Anna's Bedroom:' Where Anna sleeps. Anna and Elsa used to share this room until their parents decided to separate them to ensure Anna's safety. *'The King and Queen's Quarters:' Where the King and Queen slept until they died. *'The Library:' Where Elsa practices holding the scepter and orb but freezes the candle and jewelry box. And where Hans locks Anna and leaves her to freeze to death until Olaf comes to her rescue. *'The Ballroom:' Where balls usually are held. *'The Council Chamber:' Where meetings are held. *'The Hallways:' Where Anna and Hans slide on the wood wearing socks. *'The Portrait Room:' Where Anna talks to the paintings and pictures for company. *'The Garden:' Where Anna roams around and sees her Goose and gosling friends. *'The Courtyard:' Where the crowd of people hang during the coronation and in the end where Elsa creates an ice rink. *'The Great Hall:' Where Anna and Elsa used to play in with Elsa's magic snow. Then on Elsa's coronation there was a party until Elsa accidentally exposes her powers. And Elsa's throne is there, though before the The King and Queen of Arendelle's deaths two thrones were present in the room *'The Balcony:' Where Hans and Anna spend time with each other. *'The Clocktower:' Where Anna and Hans dance like the clock figures for fun. *'The Lighthouse:' Where Anna and Hans dance in the light. *'The Stables:' Where Anna and Hans play hide-and-seek and where the horses are kept. *'The Castle Towers:' Where Anna and Hans hang and explore. *'The Gates:' They are usually closed but then they were open for the coronation. *'The Dungeon:' Where Elsa was held prisoner until she escapes. *'The Roofs:' Where Anna and Hans sat for a while. Later Olaf and Anna slide down them to escape the castle. Architecture Originally the castle of Arendelle was only going to be designed with a few motifs from the stave church, but the Art Director of Frozen, John Lasseter, encouraged the artists to fully celebrate holistically the unique qualities of these structures. The east side of the castle is where the main gates are located below a clock and in between two smaller doors, one on each side, all connected to Arendelle via a bridge. The doors to the castle are directly across from these gates and to the left and right of the gates are towers. The only tower on the right and the immediate one on the left are equidistant from the gates, identical and bear a shield with Arendelle's crest. Along the wall between the gates and these two towers are shields of various design and color, each unique. There is a slightly taller tower further left at the end of the east wall, and across from the first left tower is the front end of the chapel where Elsa is crowned. The north side of Arendelle's castle is the most fortified with four towers, each of differing shape, height and width, and a thick, protruding and high stone wall. On the furthest right is the tallest and widest tower to the left of that is a shorter, square-shaped tower and between the two is the fortified, protruding wall. To the left of this tower seems to be a part of the castle based on the similar design of a spire and the roof. Across from the back side of the chapel is a heavier, square-shaped tower, wider and shorter than the other. And to the left of that is the end of the north wall and a more familiar though shorter tower with a similar circle shape and cylindrical roof design as the towers on the east side of the castle. The south side is connected to the lighthouse which is one of the two structures marking the opening in which ships must pass through to enter into Arendelle. Anna sees the ships coming in from this side during "For the First Time in Forever". There are many candelabras and paintings seen along the walls of the castle and only a few doors are decorated compared to the many, white, single-doors seen throughout the castle. One staircase is shown spiralling down along the right during "For the First Time in Forever" with two separate, white doors on the walls . A circular painting and several suits of armors along the wall are at the bottom of this staircase. Only one other staircase is shown in the castle if the one young Elsa and Anna used to go build a snowman, and the staircase Elsa and her parents are seen in front of, are the same one. Trivia *The name 'Arendelle' is based on the Norwegian town of Arendal, which is located south-west of the Norwegian capital, Oslo. *The scene where Elsa and Anna were playing in the Great Hall by turning it into a winter wonderland with Elsa's winter magic in the ballroom may also be a hint towards the ending, when after being accepted by the citizens and visitors for her magical nature, she turns the turns the courtyard into an ice rink, even saying if their ready, being only slightly different between the two times: "Ready?" as a child, and "Are you ready?" as an adult. **The Great Hall is also where Anna learns about Elsa's winter magical nature once again, along with the citizens and the visitors. While as children it would be a happy experience, as adults it would be a terrifying experience for the citizens, visitors, Anna and more importantly for Elsa. Gallery Arendelle Castle-Main Hall.JPG|Arendelle Castle-Main Hall 92024778 o.jpg 92024823 o.jpg Arendellle Castle Artwork.jpg 432246.jpg Arendelle-Castle-at-the-end-of-Frozen.png|Arendelle at the end of the movie Category:Frozen locations Category:Castles Category:Buildings Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Heroes' residences